Tea's revenge
by rustyspoons
Summary: SEQUEL TO KAIBA AND THE OVER EXCITED TAPS IN THE MALES BATHROOM! so basically the teapots are still out to take over the world. and a group of young people oppose them.
1. Chapter 1

Ah alas! The long awaited SEQUEL TO THE ATTACK OF THE TAPS.

Actually I'm not sure that it was long awaited…..

But hey, it sounds much better than:

THE NOT AT ALL AWAITED SEQUEL TO THE NOT VERY POPULAR TAPS THINGY.

It does though doesn't it?

ANY WAY ONTO THE STORY!

ttea: is the drink because…

Tea: is the person and is not drinkable. Well you could try I suppose…

**9-5329-75239-752397-35279-23597-2359-72359-735279-3529735297-35297-52355**

**SYNOPSIS OF PREVIOUS CHAPTERS: there are no previous chapters.**

**There is however a previous story, which is why this is called a sequel.**

It was a wild and stormy noght on the west coast of Victoria, this, however, is immaterial to the present story, as the scene is not laid on the west coast of victoria. For that matter the weather was just as bad on the east coast of Ireland.

But the scene of this narrative is laid somewhere in Japan, and takes place around a place called Domino.

Pronounced as it is spelt.

And there was a person called Tea.

Pronounced Taya.

But it is not necessary to pronounce either of these names in reading them.

**.……..in Kaiba corps building…….. top office………… as in top of the building…………. But a room, not the actual roof…………..but yes this room did have a roof…………**

"and how to you expect me to pay off these bills Mokuba?" Seto Kaiba asked angrily brandishing the bill in front of Mokuba's face.

"hey don't blame me! It's you and your crush problem that brought this down on us!" Mokuba replied.

"…" Seto blushed and turned away.

It's not everyday that a younger brother would get the best of his older brother but Mokuba was a special case.

I mean he had almost gained leadership in this place, and Seto was now officially on the brink of losing his job…

So he had to be careful.

But he learned something from his encounters with the taps.

He hired male assistances.

To be on the safe side.

And then he could….

WAIT! He could CLAIM ON HIS BUILDING!

Actually he didn't know what that was but it sounded good.

But then he thought: too much work for me.

Kaiba looked out the window and saw… a teapot…. Was this the dawn of even stronger hate than what he already had of Yugi? Wait and see. Do not spoil the story.

But yes indeed Kaiba's hate for these…things…had grown since they had decided to be around Tea and Serenity. No actually knew where serenity was.

Because she had gone missing in the previous story.

And still hadn't returned.

Which made Kaiba mad because he had his heart set on marrying ONE of those girls and then they BOTH decided to join the teapots. I mean, what's with that?

Kaiba sighed.

And he retired to his room, leaving Mokuba to sort out the problem with the money.

So Kaiba withdrew to his chamber and before seeking his pillow, prepared to retire as a preliminary disrobing but observed a contraption which was genetically designed to put ttea in –

In other words:

Before going to bed he flung open the casement and perceived a object for brewing ttea.

IN OTHER WORDS:

Before going to sleep he opened his window and saw a teapot.

**07523907297975239-75297-523975239-752397-5239-752379-5239-72359-7523979-**

**INSIDE Yugi MOTOU's GRAND HOUSE……. Which is actually a game store so it's not that grand…….**

" this has got to stop!" Yugi cried. "the teapot problem is getting WAY out of hand! They have taken over domino! We need to oppose them!"

every-one in the room nodded.

In fact up until recently every-one had liked the idea of teapots, I mean, they shut down the school, and gave out free money, and they even let kids out at night.

But the people gathered today now saw through all of it.

Because the teapots had just taken any "stimulant" drink or food.

Meaning that they had taken away coffee

AND CHOCOLATE.

That was an act that no-one could forgive.

But unfortunately they had grown too strong.

And so had the ttea actually, no-one liked drinking it anymore…

No-one could oppose them.

Single headedly that is.

So the people gathered around where plotting to bring down those teapots….

Once and for all….

Marik, Malik, Ishizu, Ryou, Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Tristen, Duke, Mai and Joey.

All of them….

Together…..

All on the one side…..

This can't be good…..

**98652380652380652386523806352680523860523860523860523860523806235806**

**okay I hoped you guys liked the first instalment!**

**So R&R! you know, the usual routine!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay the new chappie! I must say that old grandma's can rave on about nothing. I mean, they were discussing types of tteas for heaven's sakes!

OKAY! There are some "inside jokes" with some of the wordings in here,

ANY WAY, yes, it is that time of, day, (or night..) the new chapter awaits you so scroll on down!

**9703490723079234907423097423907234790432907423079342079342907000**

The wind was howling through the streets of domino. Although not literally. It was however making an OOOooooo sound, but not an actual wailing noise, no this was more the sound of teapots that have just finished boiling.

let us speak of dear Kaiba. Seto Kaiba. He had gone to sleep in his bedroom unaware of the teapots plot to take over the world.

Actually in truth he knew about it, because quite coincidently, it had already begun.

But what Kaiba did not know was the plan that was brewing inside the teapots minds.

A plan that would use Seto Kaiba and the Kaiba corps power.

And no, for once this did not involve Pegasus.

Which would explain as to why the teapots were flying around his building….

**863865238653806523860580653280652380653286538065236805380658600**

ON THE TOP OF A SHEET OF PAPER:

The group of rebels now known as the: HPYPOTPTTDTRDT (hikari's plus Yami's plus others that plan to take down those ra damned teapots)

"but that is too long!" whined Yugi. "we need something sharp, something snappy!"

"hmmm.. I agree, it is a bit too long…" Yami said squinting at the sheet of paper.

Ishizu sighed and rubbed out that title so now all that could be seen was:

The group of rebels now known as:

"well what are we gonna be called?" Marik asked in frustration.

Yes indeed, this was the 50th time that they had decided to change the name of the group.

They had been called:

- we rule (Joey thought of that one)

- I rule (Yami had thought of that one)

-WE-LOVE-OUR-Yami's (and I'll give you one guess who thought of that)

- we are gonna rule the world not you, you stupid teapots. (Marik)

And well I guess you get the idea…

"how about, the YMCA!" Ryou said happily.

"how about no. baka." Marik replied.

"hey take that back Marik!" Bakura said angrily.

"no."

"fine then" Bakura replied and 'accidentally' fell over and pushed Malik.

"Bakura APOLOGISE AT ONCE TO MY HIKARI!" Marik shouted.

"NOT UNTILL YOU APOLOGISE TO MY HIKARI!" Bakura shouted back.

Their bickering was so loud that it had attracted the ttea patrol. (a group of people dedicated to serving the teapots)

And they begun to recite a list of things which you are not allowed todo.

"NO SWEARING BEFORE MIDNIGHT!"

"NO YELLING AFTER DARK!"

"NO EATING CHOCOLATE!"

"how do you turn these things off?" muttered Yami angrily.

"NO MUTTERING IN THE PRESENCE OF A TTEA PATROL!"

"you just made that rule up then!" said Yami angrily.

"NO QUESTIONING ANY MEMBERS OF THE TTEA PATROL!"

"that wasn't a question it was a statement." Said Marik.

"NO BACK CHATTING!"

"that wasn't back chatting, just telling you the truth!" Bakura said angrily.

"NO TELLING THE TRUTH IN THE PRESENCE OF A TTEA PATROL MEMBER!"

"okay then," Marik said smirking. "you do your job really well, and you lot smell of daisy's on a beautiful summers day, and not only that but the teapots are without doubt the most intelligent creatures to walk this planet."

All of the members of the TTEA PATROL blushed.

"why thankyou" they said.

"and in accordance with the last rule, I am not allowed to tell the truth." Marik said grinning.

"you were lying then?" one of them asked.

"obviously!" Marik snorted.

"NO TELLING A LIE IN THE PRESENCE OF ONE OF THE TTEA PATROL!"

"one might as well not say anything!" Bakura said.

And then every-one in the room was clobbered over the head by the ttea patrol.

And they saw darkness, and no I do not mean there Yami's….

**636688058605380652386053286035280652380652380652386053865865386586865**

PEGASUS PLACE, 11.24 pm.

Pegasus is drinking one of his white wine spritzers.

**80635065238065238065238065380652380652380658305806380653806865380888**

**the end of another chappie!**

**R&R if you know what's good for you!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: new day, new story. WHERE DID MUM HIDE THE CHOCOLATE?

I was at my cousins engagement party the other day and I wasn't eating anything, (I was on a table full of old people) and they were looking at me and telling me that I was going to fade away if I didn't eat. So, I took a slice cake and they all cheered.

Well, that's one way to put some-one off their food.

Disclaimers: I am now going to say the stuff that I own and anything not mentioned you can safely presume that I do not own:

…

….

….

Well that's embarrassing….

SO here is the new chappie:

**89064806806142806421806248062418062148062148062148062148064218064280**

the streets grew even darker as the hours passed… and then they grew lighter because the sun was rising again……

only for the "rebels" as we shall now call them (they still hadn't thought up a name) it was only darkness. They were trapped in a prison cell and had no chance of getting out. Well not much with the guards hanging around anyway. Yet for ½ an hour each day they would vanish off to some-where.

Of course the rebels didn't notice this.

So they were sitting in silence. Still thinking of what to do.

So what did they do?

Beats me. And it obviously beats them.

_Flash back_

The rebels all slowly and painfully woke up.

"where am i…?" asked Yami.

"the same place that I am" replied Bakura.

"I don't like this place…" said Marik staring around him.

"neither do i…" said Malik also staring around.

"um, I hate to tell you all this," squeaked little Ryou, "but I'm, I'm…"

Bakura is now staring interestedly at Ryou. "you're what spit it out Hikari"

"I'm, I'm claustrophobic." Ryou finished.

Marik stared at Ryou, then at Bakura, then back at Ryou.

And started to laugh.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" said Ryou going bright pink.

"on the contrary" said Malik also laughing.

"…" Ryou replied.

"well I do not think that we should trouble our minds with this but instead figure out how to get out of this ra-forsaken place…" said Ishizu in her calming voice.

"and how do ya say dat we get out of 'ere?" asked Joey groggily.

"I don't know." Said Ishizu painfully

" I see."

Then they sat in silence.

_End of flashback._

So they were still sitting in silence as the evil teapots marched past there jail cell.

Yes they were marching. And for those who don't believe me I shall now explain what a teapot, er… looks like, well YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN:

The spout: its mouth. What did you think?

Its handle: it is still a handle… oddly enough…

Legs: yes they have officially spouted legs. I mean how else would they march? And no. they do not roll.

Eyes: yes they have eyes! (located above the mouth!)

And some hold feather dusters!

**8602350853286053806238065328065238065238065238065238065238065238065**

Pegasus just had a nightmare…

"no more white wine spritzers before bed time for me, I may have lost my millennium eye some time ago but I can still sense chaos in this world."

**979533529658630352865238652386052386235806523806523806523806523860523**

**Kaiba IS STILL ASLEEP!**

**869431986538653862358605238065238065238065238065380625806235806238065**

OKAY THEN! This is a short chappie but I swear the next will be longer and if it isn't….

I had every intention for Ryou to say: I'm a goofy goober! But I didn't….

R&R and we might be able to defeat those ra-damned teapots!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: DAMN IT! why is it that I make a fool of myself when I get asked to do something really good? AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

((Hits head on the wall))

Okay then

Disclaimer: thus she laid down her sword and stated: thy own nothing unless thy specify it.

Got it?

WARNING: weirdness. So don't say I didn't warn you.

**9806458064586052806523865862358065238605236808065238652386032806863553**

Téa was pacing backwards and forwards trying to figure out a way to get Kaiba. The teapots weren't big on kidnapping unless it was big. And I am talking BIG big.

No, she had to take him in because he had made a mistake and the tteapot patrol could bring him in……

But what…?

**9074697429-75329-75239-73529-75239-752397-5239-75239-75239-752397539-72**

the wind swept over the snowy mountains in new Zealand, causing avalanches on unsuspecting snowboarders.

And the significance of that to the story?

None. Nada, zip, zilch, nothing.

**Somewhere in one of the many buildings at Kaiba corp's building.**

The guy sitting opposite of Kaiba reminded Kaiba of kuriboh.

When the man said: "ahhh, I just exmeteorated"

The men around the table looked around in confusion.

"no, no my man!" cried one in a pommy accent. "one should not use that term! It should be: exogust"

"nay, ye be wrong!" said another in a scottish accent. "Iey believe that iet should be flatulate."

(anyone not know what I am on about?)

"nah mate," said the aussie " it's boomerate."

Kaiba is now staring around the room in utmost confusion. Although being a brilliant mastermind, he had no idea what these old guys were on about.

That was until they started singing about whatever it was they were on about.

"green beanz the musical fruit,

the more you eat, the more you toot.

The more you toot the better you feel,

So eat green beanz for every meal!"

Although Kaiba still fully know whether they were talking about green beans or….passing wind….

Until they suddenly started yelling other words, it then became apparent that they were talking about farting.

"GO OFF!"

"LET OFF!"

"MAKE A SMELL!"

"SHOOT A FAIRY!"

"BUM BURP!"

"DROP A BUNDLE!"

"CUT THE CHEESE!"

"BRAFF!"

"BREAK WIND!"

"DROP YOUR GUTS!"

"LET IT RIP!"

Kaiba was staring around the table in shock. Old people do NOT talk like this. Then he decided to join in.

"LET FLUFFLY OFF THE LEASH!" said Kaiba.

"disgusting." Said one of them shaking his head.

"way over the line." Agreed another.

And in come the tteapot patrol.

"Kaiba YOU WENT WAY OVER THE LINE! WE ARE TAKING YOU BACK TO HEADQUATRES!"

and with that Kaiba was dragged off to headquarters.

"excellent" murmured Téa.

**9806523863586235806523806352860523860523806523806523806523806523806523806**

sitting on the floor of the jail cell Marik had just finished timing how long the guard had taken to go to the toilet.

It had been half an hour.

Marik blinked. That's an incredibly long time to spend on the toilet.

"yo guys!" he whispered to his comrades " that guy just took half an hour on the toilet."

Bakura & Joey & Tristan laughed.

However the others looked thoughtful.

"if they go away for half an hour each day we might be able to escape" said Ishizu.

"yes but how?" asked Yami.

"LETS GO HAVE TURKEY SANDWICHES!" Joey said.

"well think about it," said Ishizu ignoring Joey "they leave for half an hour each day, we could steal the keys and get out of here!"

Ryou was rocking back and forward.

They all started to discuss it.

So what did they decide to do?

Knock out the guard.

Baka's

**9838065806235860523806523680523806523680235806235806582306580623850623**

pegasus is sitting in his arm chair when croquet comes out.

"your red wine spritzers sir." Croquet said.

"merci croquet" said Pegasus taking it.

HOWEVER IT TURNED OUT TO BE A TEAPOT CUNNINGLY DISGUISED AS A RED WINE SPRITZER!

**680580653280523806532806523806523806523806523860523806523806860860**

serenity opened her eyes and looked around.

"where am i?" she asked.

**8065238065238062380652380652380652380652380652380652386523806**

the chickens at the store house for KFC were clucky. Then in came one of those workers and one of the chickens sadi to the other:

"trust me, this guy isn't interested in our personalities, he's only interested kin our legs and breasts."

**9862358603586352680352806523806523806523806523680523806523806523806523**

**hey I warned you all this was gonna be weird! **

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

WELL! I warned you about weirdness.

So ((pokes out tongue))

NO I'M SORRY!

Person: can I please talk to the owner of the house?

Me: uh sure… just let me get the dog…..

Warning: eh… well heres a warning so be prepared…..

All facts in the last story are completely true. and the ones in this story are aswell. Yeah, more weirdness….

Disclaimer: if any-one actually bothers with these just tell me…. NO I DON'T OWN IT! IF I DID THERE WOULD BE RANDOM CHICKENS APPEARING EVERY WHERE! Yay! Chickens!

**9865238065238065238065238065238605238065238605328065238065238623506523**

okay so you have to understand this, at school whenever we talk about Seto Kaiba something bad happens. So I incorporated that into the story.

**24742574572457457425724578457457427425724574572575724572572572725727**

weather forecast:

well tomorrow the weather shall be sorta like today only not quite the same. There will be similarities but there will also differences. There might be some rain and I'm pretty sure there will be clouds, it might be sunny. And it could snow in cold places.

And around the world, somewhere it will rain, somewhere it will snow and there will also be some sunshine!

**955352386086580658605806865035806238065380653805623856806538565860**

Pegasus saw the teapot coming towards him.

It was most luckily for him that he did karate when he was younger.

However it was a while ago when he was younger.

So now he's bones were old and rickety.

And he wasn't as quick as he used to be.

And he fell over.

And good thing for him though, he landed on the teapot.

And broke the teapot.

And his arm too.

While croquet was staring at them open mouthed.

And then he brought out a ball and hammer.

And started playing croquet.

**9865230652380635280635286035860358065386358620235806580623580623**

"you ready?" asked Bakura.

"SHHH! Stop talking! SHHH! STOP IT! WHO SAID THAT? SSHHHHHHHH! Oh… it's me…" said Marik.

Every-one looked at Marik eyebrows raised

"…"

the guard had fallen asleep waiting for his shift to end.

And Bakura was angry.

He had wanted to hurt the guard, cause blood to flow.

But nooo, that sissy had to fall asleep.

So Bakura was pissed off.

And what did they decide to do then?

"lets wait till he wakes up" said Marik.

"sounds like a good idea to me"

"yeah that's sounds good"

every-one else agreed.

Except for Ishizu.

"why don't we just take the keys now?" she asked.

Every-one looked at her.

"well I'll do it then."

Every-one just shrugged and let her.

So Ishizu took the keys from the guard, opened the door, got out and then looked at every-one else.

"are you gonna come?"

every-one shook there heads.

"we're gonna stick to the original plan." Said Yugi.

"yeah." They all agreed.

"er right… so shall I put these back then…?" she asked gesturing to the keys.

Every-one nodded.

Ishizu sighed.

**98652398065236906352965236052365238652386052380652380652386523860523806**

"Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba." Said Téa.

"what?" asked Kaiba.

"Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba." Said Téa.

"WHAT?" yelled Kaiba.

"oh I just like saying your name!" said Téa.

"…"

"Seto Kaiba."

The lady pouring out the ttea slipped and burnt herself.

Kaiba looked at her in confusion.

"damn.." said Téa.

**906523960526305238065806235238065862305862358623580623658023806523806**

**where is the teapot king I hear you asking.**

**Well he is right here.**

"well you see Australia has been the hardest place to take over! Not because of the fact that there are rustyspoons every where but the fact is that we can't live with such high green house gas!" said one of the teapots around the table

"I see, and what causes this excessive amount of green gas?" asked the teapot king.

The other teapot winced.

"well?" asked the teapot king.

"well… gas…. You see… they have sheep and cattle there…and they….fart….…. And that makes up 15 of all green house gasses….."

"well easy. We chop off there gluteus maximus then!" said the king.

"uh, that will work for the sheep but…"

"but what?"

"uh… cows er- fart – through there mouths…."

Every-one on the table looked at him.

"ah I see. That's a bit of a problem…"

the teapot nodded.

Well it rocked backwards and forwards but any-one could tell that that was a nod….

Well most people anyway…

"then we need to think of something smarter…"

all the teapots nodded in agreement.

**86421980614280642180621486042186042186014280614286014286014280614286**

**A/N: yeah it's the end of the chapter again! **

**And if you want more chapters you have to R&R. **

And incase you didn't know, I made a new evil laugh! It goes:

KWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

a K instead of an M.


	6. smartness can be rare

A/N: And thus my stomach hurts, I've been laughing too much now-a-days, I mean not that it's bad or anything… laughter is good! It's like a medicine! And it's like a disease, very contagious…. So its good and bad! Just like chocolate!

One of the things science will never be able to find out is why a 1kg chocolate bar can make you gain 2kg.

Warning: Tea is evil and likes killing people. So there, got a problem? So do I actually… I misplaced my insanity…again….

Disclaimer: lets see, I own….. ((eyes look at sheet of paper)) damn….. well anyway….

**041480648064280642860421806142806421806421806421806421860142860142860**

**And no for the people who are wandering that is not my phone number.**

The wind sweeps in from the west, and that is why it got the name: "westerly wind" and then obviously if it came from the south it would be called southerly wind.

And the one from the north is oddly enough named: "northerly wind"

Any-one else confused?

Good.

**9806523806523806352806523806523806235806523806523806523806235806523**

it was tea job to put people through there trials and she was nice. She gave them two ways in which to die.

(Kaiba thus watching from a seat in which he was chained to. It's a long story. Flash back might come next chappie)

A man walked to the front of the room in front of Tea.

"ah I see," said Tea staring down at her notes. "you're the one who though it would be _amusing_ to graffiti the walls of st. teapots cathedral did you?"

"pretty amusing yeah." Replied the guy not quite catching the sarcasm.

"I see. Well I am going to give you two options in which you shall die." Said Tea enjoying the look of shock on his face.

"a-and they are?" the man stuttered.

"they are, you can either be squashed by a tonne of feathers, or a tonne of bricks. Which one do you choose?"

"the tonne of feathers because they are lighter!" replied the man.

"…lighter?" Tea looked at him in confusion. "yes. Yes they are"

"well I mean look it's a tonne of feathers or a tonne of bricks and a tonne of feathers is li-…no…it's the same…. DAMN!" said the man.

Too late for him because he was being dragged away by the tteapot patrol.

"NO! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" the man shouted.

"ah Kaiba, don't you just get a thrill when you see people being dragged off to there doom?" Tea asked Kaiba sweetly.

"no actually I don't" Kaiba replied.

Tea laughed in that annoying girlish way of hers.

"now, now, Kaiba, you don't mean that… do you?" tea asked with a venomously sweet smile on her face.

"….no I don't…." said Kaiba.

"good, good!" Tea said. "because soon, very soon. Once you have out lived your usefulness we shall ….dispose…of you."

Kaiba frowned. "I look forward to it" he said that with as much sarcasm as possible. Which was, for him, not much at all. In fact it was so little that even the little dust mite in the corner believed him.

"well then, I'll have to think up an extra special way to destroy you." Tea said gleefully.

**8652380523086523802358602836502836502836502835620856028356028562803**

**sign: All trespassers will be shot on sight. All survivors will then be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. Have a nice day!**

**This sign was found outside the old building on 5th street. Avenue the 9th yet it was located directly opposite the 90 street lamp road.**

**Honestly whoever thought up street names are weird.**

This was ishizu's new hiding place. Because her house had been turned inside out and upside down, (quite literally actually) in search for any persons not found.

Ishizu of course didn't quite understand this because they were at Yugi's house when they had been taken.

However she did note that all her pictures of Yami's had been stolen.

FLASH BACK:

_Ishizu walked over to her old house. It was….wierd… all the rooms were outside and the the garden was inside. She walked over to what she recognised as to be her room, and found that some-one had taken away all her pictures of Yami._

END FLASH BACK

Ishizu still couldn't get over the fact that her pictures had been taken.

So as she was sitting in that mouldy old building she was thinking….

THINKING OF WHO STOLE HER PICTURES!

**65538065238623580523806523806523806235806235806235860235806523860523806**

Joey was glaring at Marik.

Marik was somewhat annoying Joey.

Which would explain why he was glaring at him.

FLASH BACK yeah another one…

"_I have a reputation Joey, you don't!" Marik shouted at joey._

"_yeah, its being an arse hole!" Joey shouted back just as angrily._

"_WELL ATLEAST I HAVE ONE!" Marik shouted back._

"_SO DO I! I AM A MUTT!" Joey shouted back even louder at Marik._

"…_.." every-one looked at Joey._

_Marik smirked._

END FLASH BACK.

"I am like the mighty eagle soaring through the air, and you are naught but a weasel." Marik said to Joey.

"eagles may soar, but weasels don't get sucked into jet engines." Joey replied angrily.

"…" Marik turned away angrily, they were still waiting for the guard to leave.

Only problem was that he was still asleep.

**0653806523680235806235806235860352806523806235860523806523806235860**

serenity stood up,

and fell over again,

then stood up again,

then fell over again.

She couldn't quite figure out why that was happening, I mean it wasn't like she was-

Oh…riiight…. That explains it…..

Serenity stared at the chains around her.

"damn…" she muttered

**6098235806532865238635286052380652386025380653806523860580652806**

Pegasus was standing in line waiting for his arm to be bandaged.

But he didn't take priority over any-one.

Well not the doctors at any rate.

Infact they all believed that broken bones took time to heal so what was the point in bandaging it up fast?

Pegasus was annoyed. Money doesn't get you anywhere now-a-days…

**952390735295265239-6529-235-9862358-65238-65238-65238-65238-**

**OKAY! Yeah sorry about the long wait….. uh…I was…..busy….?**

**Well R&R or if you like you can review THEN read. Although there is really no point in doing that….**

**Because you wouldn't know what the story was about…..**


	7. YOU CAN NAME CHAPTERS?

**Okay so welcome to my life: French is one of the most annoying languages in he world. And so is German and Spanish! CANT THERE BE A UNIVERSAL LANGUAGE?**

**Yes the mother (she knows what, 4 languages) expects me to know more than her. DAMNIT!**

**Uh any-way ON WITH THE STORY!**

**SHEIKGODDESS! WHEN ARE YOU GONNA UPDATE YOUR STORIES? ALL OF YOU! YOU KNOW A GIRL CAN DIE FROM WAITING! Ehehehe…..**

**682358063580653680253806523806523860523806523680523680523806523860538**

over the extend of 4 days the sea had changed. No, make that over the extent of one minute. Yes indeed, the water was never the same…… NOTHING IS EVER IN THE SAME SPOT TWICE! IT IS IMPOSIBLE! Thus making my aforementioned theory a correct aforementioned theory!

**862380623806523860352806523806235806523806523806523806235860523805238**

Kaiba was staring bitterly at the room around him. He had been locked in this…….pink room…………. ((courtesy of Tea))

A pink room.

Let me repeat myself: A PINK ROOM!

Kaiba started to glare at the walls hoping that the paint might suddenly strip clear off the walls.

No such hope.

He was trapped in here while Tea decided the best way to annihilate him, slowly and painfully, quite un aware of the fact that she was doing just that at the moment.

Kaiba finally figured out that the paint wasn't miraculously going to peel by itself so instead he decided to stare dumbly at the ground, which was by far, the best option, because he did not get to see what had just come through the door, and what just hit him with a loud.

Bang.

Well Kaiba sure does go out with a bang doesn't he?

**909705972539752397-25397-5239-752397-5239-752379-52379-5239-752397-523**

Ishizu is still trying to figure out who stole her pictures. Then she came to one conclusion. The only person who would do absolutely anything to get the pharaoh. The evil queen of friendship. Who is now known as, THE ICECREAM MAN!

No Tea was not in fact known as the ice cream man, but the ice-cream man just went passed.

Oh no, wait, it was one of the tteapot patrollers, they now had the green sleeves theme song………………damn those bakas!

And so Ishizu ((going marine style here peoples!)) jumps onto the back of the van turned off the music, then jumped off, dusting her hands.

As she was standing watching the van keep on driving she thought: "if I wanted to get to tea quickly, the wise thing to do would be to get on that van…….damn…"

So our only chance of hero's surviving was watching her only chance of getting to Tea quickly, getting away.

I mean she could just start walking. But what's the point in that?

For starters it takes to much effort, and for second, hey look free sprite!

So totally forgetting about the fact that she is meant to be saving the world, she got some sprite and sat down in the park.

**8065239068523806523806235806523806523806523806523806523806523806523**

meanwhile in the cell, (cell number 7 to be exact) the people in there were just watching the guard going off to the toilet break.

"BRILLIANT! Now we can escape!" Marik said rubbing his hands together.

"all right! So, who got the keys?" Yugi asked.

"…."

"…….."

"………"

"……………..damn……….."

**86o4238062348062348065238065238605238623586523806523806235806523680**

Pegasus is now sitting back at his palace. Right arm bandaged so he had to sip his red wine spritzers with his left arm. Well no, he sipped with his mouth but he held onto it with his left hand. No wait, he always held it in his left hand……….. ignore me….

**92906235980652386052380652380652380652380652380653806523806523806523**

**serenity was looking around in alarm.**

"how can I get out?" she asked staring around desperately.

"ever considered using the door?" a voice asked.

"………"

"……….."

"…..smart alic."

**605239806523860523806235806523806523680352806523806523806580623**

**end of another chappie! The next chappie will be up when I can be bothered! (I know, I am evil!) **

**but no-one is sane for long! EVERY ONE CROSSES OVER TO THE LIGHT! ((or more likely the dark side because you are usually knocked out in this ……..insanity mode……)**


	8. Nobel Prize

Bonjourno! How are you all? Me? I HAVE HOLIDAYS IN LIKE 3 DAYS!

So that's pretty cool, so yeah, I guess you want to read more about the story than about me. So, on with the story!

Oh and if you are offended by me saying Pom, I'm sorry, but y'know it sounds better than: ENGLISH PEOPLE!

**77903790643970436790436790643790643790643790643790643907643790643790643**

Tea looked at the gathered people in front of her. A group of men, who were to help her in what she wanted.

"So my dear man, what I want from the world is: a Nobel peace prize. Heck, I'd KILL for a Nobel peace prize!" she said throwing up her arms dramatically.

"But, that totally defeats the purpose of a Nobel peace prize!" protested on of the men.

"What does?" asked Tea.

"The fact that you would kill for one." Said the man.

Tea hit her head angrily. It was hard to believe that these people were the smartest people around.

"Figure of speech." She muttered.

"Oh …..So what do you intend to do for science?" asked one of them men, who had a double chin and looked like an over weight Ned Kelly.

"Well as you know, a couple of scientists got a prize for finding out the connection of the beginning of the universe with pigeon poo" said Tea.

"………….and what is it that you would like to do?"

"I'd like to find out the connection between the universe and Teapots poo" said Tea happily.

"….." all the men looked at each other.

"……this is going to be a long day"

**754790643790643790436790479045379045379054379054379054379054397057907905**

**The wind swept through a tree, high on a hill, that tree was alone, and from that alone tree, fell a single leaf, that leaf, was also alone. So the tree got called the alone tree, and tourists from all around the world came to see that alone tree, making it no longer the alone tree. And the people who own that land were contemplating whether or not to change the name…..**

**979789656825386528053280653280653280653280653280653253286032856385285326**

Serenity had figured out how to untie her hands, well at least she thought she did, but when she tried to pull her hands away, she found that they were still stuck together.

She turned around to see what she undid and she saw a sign: "do not undo this rope if you value your life"

"……….oh……..bugger"

**99759279275397532975975-329753-975-32975-3279-53795-32975-32975-32975-3297-**

Ishizu was walking alone along the street, taking in the scenery as she walked. It was going to be a long walk, in fact….she had already forgotten where she was going, AND she was out of money.

And that was when a teapot went passed.

"Ah yes! That's right! I was going to see Tea!" said Ishizu.

So she turned around and walked back the way she came.

The people in the bar were staring at her confused.

"………any-one else lost?" asked one of the blokes.

"……yeah, more beer?" asked his mate.

"Cheers!" said the first guy. Casually sipping on his new glass.

"AND THE POMS HAVE WON THE ASHES!" said the news presenter.

Both of them spat out what they were drinking.

"WHAT?"

"That's it, YO BAR TENDER! MORE BEER!"

**907490764368606437904379054379054390754790543970543790543790543790543790**

Seto Kaiba woke up and stared around him.

It was a cold dark room.

With a heater.

Seto looked confused.

And thought to him: "what's the point in putting a heater in a room and not turning it on?"

And that was when our brilliant master mind realised: "hey that's not a heater!"

No indeed, it was a cheap impersonation, it was a cardboard box with big words on it saying: heater.

Well come on, any-one could make that mistake!

**70953279005322790532790970000532222290723590709725379032590097235907923**

Our heroes' (the ones who are in jail) were in a state. Yes it was the state of Tokyo. No sorry, that's a city, wait no, I meant, okay, they were in a terrible….feeling of…..uh………. depression, for there well thought of plan had just gone, well…

Down the drain….

And I meant that quite literally, because there was swearing after the guard had gone.

_Flash back:_

_The guard left, and it was 5 minutes into the potty break when he said: _

"_OH CRAP! I FLUSHED THE BLOODY KEY'S DOWN THE TOILET!"_

_End of flash back._

So my dear readers, let that be a lesson to you, don't take any-ting valuable to the toilets, because more often than not it is flushed down the toilet.

Yami was crying.

Yes, for once he had been beaten.

At a game which he was sure that he could win.

And Marik and Bakura really weren't helping with the situation.

"Oh lighten up Yami. Lighten up? GET IT? HE CANT BECAUSE HE'S A YAMI!" said Marik doubling over in laughter.

Bakura joined in slapping high fives with Marik.

"Oh shut it you two" said Yugi irritated.

Both of them shut up.

"…..bully"

**9707904352790643790643790643790643790643970643790436790643790643970643**

**Bon appetite! I hope you enjoyed reading this chappie! Don't worry, this is nearly over! So yeah! R&R!**

**No offence was meant through this story, if you were reading this, and you were a Pom, well look at it this way, I'm just an angry skip, coz for the first time in 18 years, you finally won, and in doing so, destroyed what little morale we had left! **

**So yeah, sorry!**


	9. UNWANTED

HOLIDAYS HOLIDAYS! WE ALL LOVE HOLIDAYS!

Disclaimer: never have, never will, no siiir I will never own my sanity. And….no unfortunately I will never EVER own yu-gi-oh, so now that that is all hunky-dory, on with the fic!

**983580634568048604380658060506806458064806458064580680680606845806458**

**in the spring time the wind has a tendency to be most unkind. It rips up plants without mercy, making little places for the animals to……give birth……. To the little happy creatures, but this is no life skills lesson, so on with the stuff that really matters!**

**052698052368523865238623580652380652380652386586538652386058623086235**

the scientists around the table were a bit ….unnerved…. by Tea's proposition

but none of them really new how to tell her that what she proposed was absolute codswallop and it could not possibly be proven, one of the reasons being that teapots do not in fact have any ,……discharge……… except the ttea, but if you really thought of ttea as having discharge that would be enough to put one off ttea for life. And well the teapots would have no power then. Now you see what I am on about we will have to wait till later to see whether our young and ambition hero's figure it out.

"…….uhm, Tea, not meaning any disrespect- " begun one of the scientists.

"if you mean no disrespect call me: Miss Tea Gardner, now what were you saying?"

"…..ahem, well…..you see there is a slight problem with all of this…."

Tea turned sharply on her heel in those annoyingly big boots that come up past her knee's. the brown ones.

"and what, may I ask, is it?"

"…well you see, teapots are a man made thing….. not something that came with the world….."

tea looked at the scientist with a bore on her face.

"may I ask you something?" she asked sternly.

"…..go ahead…"

"in the rule of English, I comes before e except after c, correct?"

"…y-yes…"

"in which case would science be spelt wrong?"

well that most certainly shut up the scientists….

"……that has nothing to do with anything….."

"oh de contraire!" said Tea. "it means that you are wrong and I am right!"

"and how did you come to that conclusion?" asked one of the scientists jumping up in protest.

"I have another question." Tea said staring at the scientist.

"fine, ask me."

"how would you like to be, SUDDNELY UNEMPLOYED?"

the scientist stared at her. Nay, not just one, but all of them, looked at Tea,

"VIVA LE WEEKEND!" shouted all the scientists and left the room screaming for joy.

"……well that went better than expected" said Tea sitting down.

"what do you mean miss?" asked the tea lady (ha, you know who you are!)

"well that got rid of all the idiots!" said Tea throwing up her hands.

"….that got rid of all of them miss…." Said the tea lady.

"nay, there is still you and me! Together we shall triumph!"

at that point the tea lady sheeted herself.

"…..no p-point my lady! I am nought but the tea lady!"

and with that she left.

"……..damn"

**86528646565860523865238605238653286523865236805268052380652386052368**

serenity was sweating, what had she undone? What, what was this thing that she want meant to undo but did?

The hatch which she had undone was opening, slowly….. and what was outside scared the living day lights out of her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"oh come now, I don't look that bad do i?" asked Seto.

"OMG! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP TALKING TO ME!"

"…..oh hey serenity, its you, so how have ya been?"

and with that serenity passed out.

"…..wow, not too good hey?"

**686526523658658603528065238605238605238605238653860580623586203865023**

okay this is a REALLY short one! I am sorry, but hey, I intend to drag it out! No I don't, actually I am gonna be kicked off soon, but expect and update pronto!

ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:

Umichi: i aint no where good enough to make up stuff like that, sorry mate, i heard it from some-where, just like: constiparted people dont give a crap.  
oh i love that saying!

shiekgoddess: i reviewed your story! i am sorry to hear about Tamara...

mika of the shadows: holidays at long last!

ALL OF YOU I AM UDATING LIKE, EVERYDAY! if you have any questions, please, do ask, and i shall... oh bum that formality, just ask away!

OH and R&R


End file.
